Room of Awkward Firsts
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Harry finds himself locked in the Room of Requirement with Cho Chang.


"Expecto Patronam!"

A wisp of silver fog erupted from the tip of Neville Longbottom's wand. Looking disappointed he went to try it again.

"That was awesome Neville, you're really getting the hang it. If you practice over break I'd bet you'll have it mastered before we return in January. Remember to think of the happiest thing you can, the happier the memory the more powerful the patronus. Okay everybody. Fifteen more minutes, start practicing stunners and disarming." said Harry.

Harry walked around the large arena like chamber the Room of Requirement had created for the group to practice defense taking the time to make sure everyone understood what they were to be doing and how. He stopped for a moment next to Cho Chang and her friend Marrietta. They were taking turns stunning each other, both girls were a good shot...but Cho! Harry allowed himself to be momentarily lost in her beauty; her lovely soft brown skin, long straight perfectly black hair. Her eyes were his main focus, liquid brown her every thought plainly written, she looked fierce when it was her turn to stun and anxious when she was the target.

Lost in his trance he barely noticed the last fifteen minutes of the D.A. meeting. When he rally stopped staring at Cho he found his throat dry.

"Ahem, that's all for today you guys, everyone have happy holidays and we'll reconvene shortly after we return." said Harry wishing he had some cold water.

At his thought the room of requirement sprouted a water fountain. He leaned over and drank deeply as the noose in the room slowly decreased. When he stood back up Ron and Hermione were waiting for him at the door, he started walking towards them but stopped halfway. Cho was loitering towards the back of the classroom, looking embarrassed when everyone realized she was there, clearly she wanted a private word with Harry.

"I'll,... Er... I'll catch up with you guys." Harry finished smoothly.

They shut the door as they exited leaving Harry and Cho alone. Closing his eyes and taking a nervous breath he turned to face the girl. He recoiled slightly finding her mere inches from his face eyes already full of tears.

"What's up?" Harry said feebly.

"I'm sorry... It's just... Learning all this stuff. It makes me wonder if he'd... If he'd still be... Alive if he'd known..." sobbed Cho, mopping her eyes with her sleeve.

Of course, she wants to talk about Cedric! Thought Harry, He'd have been happy with a simple Merry Christmas. His eyes clearly betrayed his thoughts as she tried immediately to stop crying.

"I'm sorry..." She cried mopping her sopping eyes with her sleeve again, " me bringing up Cedric, when you watched him die. You probably just want to forget about the whole thing."

That was exactly what he wanted to do but it seemed rude to say so. Cho was pretty even with her eyes all puffy and red. She gave him a lovely, albeit watery smile.

"You're a real great teacher you know? I've never been able to stun anything." she said still smiling.

"Thanks." he said awkwardly.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Harry wished he could run straight away from that room and the half laughing half crying girl but he was completely paralyzed, frozen to the spot as if his his legs had been replaced with icicles.

"Mistletoe," Cho said pointing to the ceiling above them,

"Yeah, it's probably infested with nargles..." said Harry his mouth suddenly very dry.

"What are nargles?" Cho said inching closer,

" No idea, you'd have to ask loony... I mean Luna!"

Cho made a funny noise halfway between a laugh and a sob, she was getting closer to Harry every second. He could count the freckles on her nose if he was able to think straight enough to count.

"I really like you Harry."

She was much too close, he could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes, her lovely long eyelashes. He could smell her now, she smelled like sweet almonds. Her breath tasted of spearmint. He only had a second to wonder what his breath might taste like hoping he didn't have and beef stuck in his teeth dinner before she leaned in and placed her lips upon his.

Harry felt his legs wobble as the kiss melted his frozen body. He suddenly felt like his lips were the only important part if his body right then, he would've

traded his arms gladly to make this moment last. Alas it was over, the two shared a silently awkward glance before lonely both looked down at their shoes.

"Marietta is waiting for me, I've got to get going. Merry Christmas Harry!" Cho smiled, her eyes now dry.

He opened and closed his mouth to say goodbye several times but no words came out. Thankfully Cho had her back to him as she crossed the room. He felt a pang of disappointment , she was already at the door and he hadn't managed to tell her he liked her as well. Luckily he managed to smile widely and wave when she turned back and looked at him from with her hand on the knob. Her expression changed as she applied the appropriate pressure to the door handle. Trying again and again she began to sweat and looked back at Harry quizzically.

" The door must be jammed, will you help me?" She called across the room,

Harry made his way to the door in a few extra long strides and gave it a pull. It didn't give at all. Bracing his shoulder against the frame he tried again, pulling as hard as he could. Still nothing, it was as if the door was glued shut.

"It's stuck." Harry said regretting the words as soon as he said them.

Obviously biting back a smart ass remark she just nodded at him. Now she looks nervous noted Harry wondering how many boys she had kissed to be able to do so without nervousness.

"Marietta already told me she'd leave after ten minutes, she didn't want to wait for me in the first place, she isn't going to come back and let us out. What about Ron and Hermione?"

"Er... I don't know. I said I'd meet them in the common room, they might come back but not until enough time has passed to arouse their suspicion, let's try the door together."

They each grabbed the door and pulled together to no avail, the door had somehow locked them inside. Cho made a frustrated noise and sat down on a pillow. Harry watched with her eyes closed obviously irritated. Sitting next to her he closed his eyes as well, silently calling out to Ron and Hermione. It was no use, he had no telepathic abilities. If only he had bothered to learn the charm Hermione used on the fake galleons.

When he opened his eyes he gasped, cho startled at the noise and her eyes snapped open in amazement as well.

The room around them had morphed. The pillows that had been seated on had transformed into a sleek dark red love seat and a table had appeared before them with dozens of flickering candles all over it.

"How?" asked Harry,

"Well," began Cho, obviously embarrassed. " I was just thinking this was almost romantic... The whole trapped together thing, but the room wasn't a very romantic setting... I guess the room changed to this for me...I'm sorry, we should be more focused on getting out of here."

Soft snow began to fall from the ceiling before Harry could reply, he found himself transfixed in the delicate falling of the cold but somehow not wet fake snow. It did make it did make the whole situation somewhat romantic. If only the room could conjure up some hot chocolate. He closed his eyes hopefully, no hot chocolate appeared. He laughed aloud,

"You don't have to laugh at me you know! Most guys wouldn't mind..." an angry Cho said.

"It's not you, this is dreamy. I just wish we had some hot chocolate, I guess the room can't create food out of nothing." Harry said, feeling quite silly for using the word dreamy. It wasn't a very manly word.

Cho didn't seem to mind, she was just relieved he wasn't laughing at her.

"Hot chocolate would be nice, it is a little chilly in here." said Cho scooting closer to Harry.

Harry was unsure exactly how he should react, he'd never been in this type of situation before. His brain started to fog up as Cho was directly next to him. Her leg was touching his, he didn't know why but it felt rather pleasant. He instinctively lifted his arm and she slid even closer to him, their entire bodies were touching now. The electricity between them was palpable. Harry's entire body seemed to be buzzing, Cho tilted her face up to his her lips once again seeking his.

Ready for it this time around Harry throughly enjoyed the kiss. Her arms snaked around his waist and he found his hand trailing along the small of her back as the kiss deepened. He heard a sound from somewhere in the distance, then it got a little closer. Cho jerked away from him suddenly,

"Harry! There you are we... Oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" said Hermione looking at the candles and love seat.

"No! We were locked in, thank you so much Hermione, I've got to go now." Cho said blushing and running out the now open door.

Harry stared at the door in a daze, that had all ended very quickly.

"What was all that about Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Er..."


End file.
